Lost
by luminique
Summary: Inexplicably released from Hell, Sam Winchester seeks answers.
1. Chapter 1

"Castiel? Cas? Please answer me, I need your help."

Nothing happened, as nothing had happened every day for the last three weeks since Sam found himself suddenly spit out of Hell. He threw himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling of his latest cheap motel room.

"I can't go to Dean. Have to let him be happy," he muttered to himself. "Where then? Bobby. He'll understand." With a decision made, Sam's spirits brightened enough to order a pizza from the place down the street. He fell asleep with a full belly and a smile on his face.

Next morning, Sam set off early. Even though he was only a few hundred miles from Bobby's place in South Dakota, he felt a sense of urgency driving him. The Dodge Charger ate up the miles, Sam keeping it just far enough above the speed limit to avoid the notice of police. The closer he got, the more he hungered to see the man who was like a second father to him.

Finally he arrived, Pulling into the drive, Sam suddenly felt hesitant. Would Bobby really take him in?

He knocked on the door, hand trembling. For long moments he waited, and was almost about to turn away when the door swung open.

"Sam?" Bobby turned away and came back with a flask in his hand. He swung the door open wide and then flung the holy water in Sam's face.

"It's really me, Bobby."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Well, come in, boy."

Over a lunch of chicken salad sandwiches Sam did his best to answer Bobby's questions. No, he didn't know why he was free from Hell. No, he hadn't been able to contact Castiel. No, he hadn't tried to get in touch with Dean.

"You have to understand, he has a chance at a normal life now. I can't ruin that for him."

"So just what are you planning to do?"

"First I'm going to figure out what freed me from Hell."

"I guess we need to start looking through some books then."

Bobby had an extensive library, but as much as Sam searched, he couldn't find anything pertaining to his situation. He finally swept the books off the table in frustration. "None of this makes any sense!"

"Now, just calm down. There has to be an answer, we just haven't found it yet."

Days passed, and Sam just kept getting more agitated. Bobby did his best to calm him, but he was beyond calming. Finally one day he announced, "I'm leaving in the morning."

"Where do you intend to go?"

"I don't know, but I can't stay here, looking through books that have no answers."

"Well, if that's what you want, I can't stop you. But remember I'm here if you need a place to go."

"Yeah. Thanks, Bobby."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was ten miles outside of Pierre, his stomach still groaning from the breakfast Bobby had made for him. Suddenly he was startled by a flash of light from the trees ahead. Frowning, he slowed down and watched as the flash came again and again. His eyes carefully scanned the trees until he found a narrow path leading off the highway.

The Charger bounced over the heavily rutted trail which finally ended in a small clearing. A van sat there, a clothesline strung from one window to the nearby trees.

Instantly suspicious, Sam grabbed his pistol from under the seat and slipped it in his pocket before exiting the car.

"Hello?"

An aged bald man stepped out from behind the van. "Hello, Sam."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm your grandfather, Sam." As he stepped closer Sam kept backing away. "It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you. I've been looking for you and your brother for a while now."

"No, you're dead. What kind of trick is this?"

"I heard you were dead, too. Looks like we were both wrong. Come on, let's have a drink and talk about this."

Still on his guard, Sam followed the man around to the back of the van, where the doors were thrown wide open. A pretty black-haired woman poured him a glass of whiskey.

The old man sat on the floor of the van, legs dangling outside the doors. "That's your cousin. Mighty fine hunter."  
Now Sam knew he was lying. "I don't have any cousins."  
The other man chuckled. "You've got more than you think. So why aren't you in Hell?"

"I don't know. One moment I was there and the next – I wasn't." He gulped at the drink in his hand, the burning of the liquor soothing him.

"Yep, same as me, only I was in Heaven. Something strange is going on, son." He paused. "Girl, get me those photos."

"Sure thing, grandpop."

She handed him a battered old photo album and the man thrust it into Sam's hands. "Look at this and tell me I'm lying."

Sam studied the pages. There was his mom, and his dad, and a little boy that looked like Dean holding a blanket-swaddled infant. In all of the pictures appeared a younger version of the man now before him. He stared at him in awe.

"Told you. Now, you going to join us, boy?"

"Join you in what?"

"Hunting. It's the family business, after all."  
Sam slowly nodded his head.


End file.
